The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
With the development of science and technology, display devices have been widely applied in life of people.
Generally, a liquid crystal display device may include multiple electrodes and a liquid crystal layer. The liquid crystal display device provides different voltages to the electrodes, so that an electric field is formed between the electrodes, to twist liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer. Display of the liquid crystal display device can be controlled by controlling twisting of the liquid crystal molecules.
Therefore, how to provide voltages to the electrodes to control twisting of the liquid crystal molecules becomes an important research issue in the art.